On my own
by Rockgirl4995
Summary: A bunch of song fics on the inheritance cycle. R&R mainly Arya/Eragon
1. Chapter 1

_Pieces_

_I tried to be perfect,But nothing was worth it,I don't believe it makes me real.I thought it'd be easy,But no one believes me,I meant all the things I you believe it's in my soul,I'd say all the words that I know,Just to see if it would show,That I'm trying to let you know,That I'm better off on my place is so empty,My thoughts are so tempting,I don't know how it got so it's so crazy,that nothing can save me,But it's the only thing that I you believe it's in my soul,I'd say all the words that I know,Just to see if it would show,That I'm trying to let you know,That I'm better off on my my own...I tried to be perfect,It just wasn't worth it,Nothing could ever be so 's hard to believe me,It never gets easy,I guess I knew that all you believe it's in my soul,I'd say all the words that I know,Just to see if it would show,That I'm trying to let you know,That I'm better off on my own._

_I tried to be perfect,_

Eragon laughed at Nasuada's joke. It was such a false laugh. Yet he had to be perfect. The great Shadeslayer and all that crap.

_But nothing was worth it, _

Eragon listened as she continued telling them about how things were. It was frustrating. It was only when they started on how great he was, he got so angry. "I'm not that great." he muttered. Nasuada frowned. "don't be silly, Eragon. You are one of the greatest, selfless-" He stood up. "I am not perfect. I'll never be close to perfect. So if you'll excuse me," he growled , walking away from the table.

_I don't believe it makes me real._

The room went silent as he was walking towards the door. Saphira stood with Eridor, by the door. She looked as if she were going to follow him, but he shook his head. _You enjoy this. it's the real you. I can't pretend to be someone I'm not anymore._

_I thought it'd be easy,_

He pushed open the door and walked out. He walked through the corridors to a balcony. He rested his arms on the wall and rubbed his head. Murtagh said pretending to be perfect was easy. Like learning to plant a tree. But it wasn't.

_But no one believes me,_

"Hey Eragon, " Roran muttered, walking out onto the balcony. Eragon didn't look up. "Hey," he grumbled. Roran leaned beside him. " So, why'd you leave like that?" Roran asked casually. _Obviously doing Nasuada's bidding. _"Cause I'm sick of being someone I'm not." Roran laughed. "Seriously, Eragon." "I am serious. " Roran shook his head. "Come on. You can't be serious about that speech."

_I meant all the things I said._

Eragon stood up straight. His eyes were flashing dangerously. "I meant every word that I said. Every last one. Go tell her that." Roran looked taken aback. He took a step back , looking unsure , but walked back into Uru'baen's great palace.

_If you believe it's in my soul,_

Eragon was left alone for two minutes until Saphira murmured _little one, why don't you come back? There's great fun and dancing- _Eragon laughed grimly. _If you believe its in my soul to be someone else, I'll gladly come back._

_I'd say all the words that I know,_

He took a deep breath before continuing. _If you believe that, I'll come running back, apologising with all my heart, saying how brilliant and amazing I am for killing the king, even though you and Arya helped. So, friend of my heart, what do you say? _Eragon could sense Saphira's pride in him as she said, _I'll tell Nasuada._

_Just to see if it would show,_

Eragon nodded to himself. Maybe now Nasuada would see.

_That I'm better off on my own._

He had done his duty. Now he and Saphira were free. He had no other reason to stay with them. They would restart the dragon rider's on their own, with the secret's they had been taught. He wanted to go.

_This place is so empty,_

Eragon looked around the balcony and down at the lit up city. He had no feeling for this place. It meant nothing to him. It might as well be abandoned.

_My thoughts are so tempting,_

Eragon remembered Carvahall. His childhood playing with the old Roran, before Roran was corrupted by the power of becoming a dragon rider . He wished he could go back . With Saphira. And if he could get Arya…..

_I don't know how it got so bad._

He shook his head, grinning. His fantasy's were ten times worse than what they had been. But he hadn't needed them so much before.

_Sometimes it's so crazy,_

He sighed. He would never have thought about that before. At least in so much detail. What were his thoughts coming to. _This is crazy………….._

_that nothing can save me,_

Eragon tried to distract himself with other thoughts, but the same one came back. Nothing was going to get rid of that thought.

_But it's the only thing that I have._

Eragon shut his eyes. He gave in and let his mind flow with the fantasy. It was the only dream he had left now.

_If you believe it's in my soul,_

_Eragon, Nasuada's not happy. _Saphira commented. Eragon scowled. _She has changed. I will not let her dictate our lives. She is my liege lord, but I will not let her change my life. My soul. She may try to do that to Roran, but I am not going to become a puppet. If she believes she can do that, let her try._

_I'd say all the words that I know,_

Saphira grunted. Eragon heard Nasuada speaking to Saphira. She was telling her to tell him to come to his senses. _Tell her if she thinks I'm not in my right mind, I'll say whatever she wants. _

_Just to see if it would show,_

_Eragon, she looks really angry. _Saphira chuckled. Eragon nodded. _Tell her Vroenguard is no longer dangerous. And I am of no use…She'll know what I mean. _Saphira was shocked at his words, but agreed silently.

_That I'm trying to let you know, _

Eragon briefly closed his eyes as Saphira spoke with Nasuada. From the balcony, he heard her screech "VROENGUARD IS NO LONGER DANGEROUS AND HE'S OF NO USE ! IF HE'S IMPLYING WHAT I THINK HE IS………"

_That I'm better off on my own._

Eragon placed his head in his arms. He was weary. He heard the door of the balcony once again open. "Whoever it is, if you're here to talk for Nasuada, you might as well leave. I'm better off on my own." "I speak for myself."

_I tried to be perfect,_

Eragon shot upright. Arya stood there in a beautiful green dress. "I'm sorry, Arya, I thought…." Arya waved her hand, dismissing his apology. "Saphira told me why you left…….." Eragon stiffened. "I'm not going to try and be perfect."

_It just wasn't worth it,_

Arya's lips twitched. "There was a time you tried to act perfect all the time, and didn't care." Eragon averted his gaze. "It wasn't worth it .~"

_Nothing could ever be so wrong._

Arya cocked her head. "How so?" He scowled, fists clenched, she came and stood beside him. "There is nothing worse than being something your not. The false laugh… the false smile…."

_It's hard to believe me,_

Arya stood there watching him with no expression. He laughed harshly. "I know its hard to believe me. Roran didn't either……

_It never gets easy,_

"Murtagh said it would be easy, but starts hard. But It doesn't. It never gets easy. Ever." He stopped, breathing deeply.

_I guess I knew that all along._

He gulped. "it was so……" he stopped. "Difficult. I guess I always knew it was difficult. But I wanted….." He shook his head, annoyed with himself for sharing so much with her. She was with another. "You should return to the feast. I would say _Vanir _is looking for you," he said with no emotion. She placed a hand on his. He stared at it. "It can wait."

_If you believe it's in my soul,I'd say all the words that I know,Just to see if it would show,_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

He looked up. "how is……Vanir?" he said, changing the topic. She shrugged. "He is…good." Eragon took an interest in a fly on the wall. "I am very…. Happy for you two." Her face was blank.

_That I'm better off on my own._

"What do you wish to say to me Eragon?" He moved his hand back. He was angry. Angry that every time he was close to leaving this Godforsaken place, someone came and changed his mind. He went up to her face. "I'm better off on my own. " He turned and strode back into the building, up to pack his belongings and leave Uru'baen forever.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Sum 41 own the song, and CP owns all the characters.

A/N. I don't know if I'll do another song fic to continue this plot, or make them oneshots.


	2. Untitled

_**"Untitled"**__I open my eyesI try to see but I'm blinded by the white lightI can't remember howI can't remember whyI'm lying here tonightAnd I can't stand the painAnd I can't make it go awayNo I can't stand the painHow could this happen to meI made my mistakesI've got no where to runThe night goes onAs I'm fading awayI'm sick of this lifeI just wanna screamHow could this happen to meEverybody's screamingI try to make a sound but no one hears meI'm slipping off the edgeI'm hanging by a threadI wanna start this over againSo I try to hold onto a time when nothing matteredAnd I can't explain what happenedAnd I can't erase the things that I've doneNo I can'tHow could this happen to meI made my mistakesI've got no where to runThe night goes onAs I'm fading awayI'm sick of this lifeI just wanna screamHow could this happen to meI made my mistakesI've got no where to runThe night goes onAs I'm fading awayI'm sick of this lifeI just wanna screamHow could this happen to me_

_I open my eyes_

_I open my eyes_

Eragon opened his eyes. His hearing was mute. He felt the blood trickling out the side of his chest.

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

Eragon blinked, but a bright light stung his eyes. He tried to call for Saphira to stop flying towards the sun, but only felt her pain. And he realised , he was causing her pain. He was dieing.

_I can't remember how_

Eragon tried to remember how he was here. Probably something to do with his side slashed open. And his chest.

_I can't remember why_

Eragon closed his eyes to stop them stinging. The bigger question was, why was he dieing. He didn't even know where he was. Did he fight someone…………

_I'm lying here tonight_

Eragon tried to move. He could barely hear the battle crys around him. He lay there alone, ignored.

_And I can't stand the pain_

Eragon was hit by a sudden burning in his chest. He roared out in pain. It was unbearable.

_And I can't make it go away_

Eragon tried to make it go away with magic, yet it seemed to pain him more. 

_No I can't stand the pain_

_Saphira! Help! _He pleaded, trying to reach is dragon. He couldn't get close enough. "Please," he thought he heard himself say.

_How could this happen to me_

Eragon tried to move. He was too weak. He opened his eyes to see the blinding light. He roared, shutting them. Why was this happening to him? He had tried his best……….

_I made my mistakes_

He felt someone step on him and run away. He flinched. _So this is my punishment for all my wrongs. _he tried to remember what mistake he had made so bad to deserve this. 

_I've got no where to run_

Eragon tried to think of another thought. A happy one. But he couldn't escape reality.

_The night goes on_

Eragon tried to figure out how long he had been there. It actually hurt him to think. 

_As I'm fading away_

Eragon tried to shout out again. This time he found himself too weak. He was fading. He could feel Saphira fading too. Into the void…………

_I'm sick of this life_

Eragon waited for him to pass into the void. Life wasn't kind enough. It made him wait in complete agony. He struggled with his pain. 

_I just wanna scream_

Eragon got angry after a few more minutes. He opened his mouth to scream, but all that escaped was a moan..

_How could this happen to me_

Plucking up some of the small amount of energy he had left, he yelled, surprising loud for his state, "How could this happen to me."

_Everybody's screaming_

Eragon was shocked to feel someone touch him. Everything became louder as the person did. He was aware of all the screaming and crying.

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

Eragon heard Roran nearby, crying Eragon's name. Eragon tried to speak, to comfort him, to no avail.

_I'm slipping off the edge_

Eragon felt a wave of pain wash over him. When it passed, it was replaced by a wave of pain from Saphira. It hurt more coming from her. He could barely stand it.

_I'm hanging by a thread_

He was so close now, he swore one little push would kill him. But his relationship with Saphira kept him holding on.

_I wanna start this over again_

He wanted to go back to whatever it was had caused this. He wanted to try again. Not to save himself, but save Saphira from this pain. He could possibly bare it himself, but not Saphira's pain.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

Eragon thought back to his childhood in Carvahall. In the village, playing a catch game with Baldor and Albriech. He remembered the looks of disgust Katrina had thrown Roran back then. He would have laughed at the memory if he could.

_And I can't explain what happened_

Eragon tried to think how he ended up dieing on the ground of some battle he couldn't even remember. How had he gone from then to now?

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

Eragon's life flashed before his eyes. Saphira's egg, the raz'zac, Brom, Gilead, Fartehn dur, Ellesmera, The Burning Plains, Helgrind, and all the other moments up to that point. He breathed deeply and painfully. 

_No I can't_

_Yet I don't regret a thing._ he compared.

_How could this happen to me,_

Without any warning Eragon felt his body being lifted by two pairs of arms. They grabbed his arms and legs. Eragon heard himself groan at this. He felt pain stab at his heart.

_I made my mistakes_

Eragon felt the people carrying him run as he began to grow weary of breathing. It was like stabbing himself over and over. He got a tickle in his throat and coughed. He felt like he had drank seithr oil. _That was a big mistake._

_I've got no where to run_Eragon tried to wake himself up, hoping he was dreaming. He failed miserably.

_The night goes on_

Eragon's breathing came hard and was in short supplies. He felt drowsy. A darkness began overcoming his consciousness…..

_As I'm fading away_

Eragon suddenly realised he wasn't breathing. He couldn't feel anything, not even Saphira. He was barely alive. He opened his eyes, finding his vision clear.

_I just wanna scream_

He was being on a bed. Angela stood over him. Roran was at his side, crying, as was Orik, Nasuada and Murtagh. He saw Arya standing there , a strange pained look on her face. As his eyes turned to Murtagh, a flash passed before him. 

_Murtagh stabbing his leg, before stepping back, to reveal the king. "I'm sorry, Eragon," he had said. _Eragon glared at him. He wanted to scream at him. It wasn't fair.

_How could this happen to me_

Eragon closed his eyes, darkness overcoming him. He felt a pair against his, breathing life into him. As they were giving him the little air he had, he felt his wounds healing. when they were gone, the lips left his.

_I open my eyes_

Eragon slowly took a deep breath. He heard them all hold their breaths. Eragon opened his eyes, and met a pair of large emerald ones, right over his own.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N. Sorry it took so long. I got banned from the pc for a day nd skols like AHHHHHHHHHHHH, so. I'm gonna write the next one to either:

Animal I have become, by three days grace.

Helena by MCR.

The Hell Song by Sum 41.

Gives you hell by All American rejects.


	3. Last Three Letters

Last three Letters - Alesana

Dearest love,

I hope this message finds you well

as these endless thoughts drip from my soul

every single word secretly paints a fairytale

of when we will melt into one...

Eragon sat silently in his cell staring up at the ceiling blankly. He felt numb. He knew he had to be patient, and wait for Saphira and the varden to come for him, but he felt himself dieing more and more everyday. The severe torture to his mind was enough to drive him mad, and he didn't know how long he could survive it. _At least I know Arya got my letter..._he almost chuckled. he had addressed it "Dearest Love," knowing it was probably the last chance he would tell her all his feelings.

He smiled slightly, imagining her reaction of complete shock. him describing his fairy tale fantasies, and dreams of what they could... might have had.

eyes forfeit sight to the pain

cold scalpel's steel whispers tear at my very core

as I cling to memories of you

I am so scared...so scared...I need you with me

Eragon's smile dropped as he heard footsteps slowly coming down the hall. He felt his captors eyes boring into him. He glanced over.

"Why do you still fight?" Murtagh whispered. "It kills you." Eragon looked at him.

"You can't be selfish in these situations. Its all for the greater good." Murtagh's face tightened.

"Why did you have to say that..." Eragon felt a searing pain attack his mind, forcing him tp the floor screaming. He grasped at memories of Arya, trying to hold onto something that would try to block out the pain. His eyes shut as his screams filled the chambers.

His eyes opened, full of tears. He was so scared, so helpless.

_Saphira...Arya....I need you...I need you...._

were the last words that I wrote for you enough to tell you

that in my death the light that shone through my painful darkness

was a blinding vision of your eternal smile?

Eragon trembled on the floor, pain flowing through him as Murtagh merely stood there concentrating. His mind strayed to Arya. He could see her smile, that rare occasion he had seen it. He felt his lips curl. His vision was darkening. Everything was fading. He stared at Murtagh who hastily rushed to Eragon's side, obviously not intending to kill him that night.

"Too late," Eragon murmured, slipping into a coma.

it's me again,

is it me or am I wrong to be concerned?

will the beauty of your pen ever cross my eyes again?

was this all a lie? why?

Eragon could sense everything surrounding him. He could feel the healers, the guards, many of the citizens, even Murtagh. He was like a spirit, having an out of body experience. He was walking through Uru'baen. He smiled, noticing some cloaked figures. He recognised one of them immeditly.

_Arya..._ he smiled. She looked more up tight than usual. He could see her staring intently at a male elf with black hair. Eragon's smile dropped. She seemed nervous as she stared at him. _Nervous like she'll never see him again..._He clenched his jaw. Was it all a lie? his imagination? Did she love this elf? Did he waste his time? He closed his eyes, walking slowly. He should just let go....

were the last words that I wrote for you enough to tell you

that in my death the light that shone through my painful darkness

was a blinding vision of your eternal smile?

He stood at her side as her and the male elf's eyes locked. He leaned close, grasping at as much magic as he could. He took a deep breath from his sleeping body.

"Were the last words that I wrote for you, Arya, enough to tell you that in my death, the light that shone, that still shines through my painful darkness, was a blinding vision of you eternal smile?" he whispered right into her ear. To his surprise she jumped in shock, eyes wide, mouth slightly parted. He grinned in pleasure. The rest of the elves stared at her.

"Are you feeling well, Arya Svit-kona?" She stared right at where he was standing. He felt pain soar through him and he screamed. "Help me...if you are late it shall be my doom, Arya-" "I....shall be fine," he stared in disbelief. He felt his conscious slam into his body.

make it stop, make this pounding in my head stop

fill my lungs with air, give me one more day to make her dreams come true

she understands right? that I'm not coming back...

she understands right? that I'm not coming back...

make it stop, make the pounding stop

I'm not coming back, I'm not coming back, I'm not coming back...

I don't know what happened...who would have thought my life would end up like this?

I didn't mean to hurt her, not hurt her like this...I can't feel my legs

I can't feel my legs and I can't even cry...how could somebody die like this?

He could hear his scream ripping from his throat m tearing at it. He could feel the tears gushing down his cheeks. But none of that compared to the pounding in his head. It was like a thousand bricks dropping on his head. "Make it stop...please..." He had stopped breathing, but the pain still came. All his memories passed before his eyes, Saphira's egg coming to him, finding the Varden, Ellesmera, the Blood Oath Ceremony, everything... _Arya should understand....I'm not coming back...she only said that to comfort the other elves....she understands....right? _He could barely hear himself think. _Make it stop...please...somebody....I'm not coming back.... _He roared.

Why did it happen to him? What had gone wrong? He had been on the right track...or so he thought. His thoughts flitted to Saphira, for leaving her by getting captured. He never meant to hurt her...never.... he didn't mean to hurt Arya, but from her reaction, he could assume he didn't.

He couldn't feel his legs, and he was numb...there was no feeling in his body , even though he could see some healers working on him. He couldn't cry anymore. All he could feel was all that pain...._How can I die like this?_

if my words ever reach you I'll assume you don't care

never knew that silence could cut so deep or that you could twist the blade

now I curse all of your beautiful lies..

I love you and goodbye...

He opened his eyes blankly, and could see the elves come storming in. Before Murtagh could react , Eragon grabbed the front of his shirt and weakly pulled him close.

"Tell her....I guess I was wrong..." his arm fell. Arya stood in the doorway staring at him. he felt himself slipping away. He didn't know she was capable of hurting him so much.

_Damn her lies...we can still be friends...of course....give me hope.... _She ran to his side. Her mind met his. Despite everything, he used the last of his strength.

"I will always love you...goodbye," he whispered. Everything disappeared.

were the last words that I wrote for you enough to tell you

that in my death the light that shone through my painful darkness

was a blinding vision of your eternal smile?

cold scalpel's steel whispers tear at my very core

as I cling to my memories of you...

_Eragon...Eragon.... He looked around . Where was he? He couldn't see anything. Everything was black, dark. He was alone, in the void. Alone. Eragon...ERAGON! He looked around. Where was the voice coming from? It was like a strange dream. He frowned as the picture of a beautiful woman came into his view. He and her were standing aside a large , blue dragon.... Saphira. Arya. Eragon could see her smiling. He could smell the scent of pines..._

_Eragon._

_Eragon! He felt something hit him._

_ERAGON!_

His eyes fluttered open, to meet Arya's large green ones. He felt her pouring energy into him. He blinked as he took a long, painful breath.

He opened his mouth slightly, and her mouth crushed onto his. He closed his eyes, feeling lightheaded. He wasn't leaving this world...not if he could help it now...

* * *

A/N I'm back!!! ok, I know I've been gone for...erm...months...i think, but inspiration just left, but now its back, and I'm going to try and finish these fics , finally. I know this ones like Untitled by Simple Plan, but i Love this song. I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
